Merry Christmas
by Epic Uke
Summary: Keith x Ellis! Beware, fluffy-times is fluffy. Also, it takes place on Christmas! :D YAY!
1. Chapter 1

_What the hell is this? No Keith x Ellis fanfictions on this site! Or... none that I've seen anyway, lol. Anyway, I do enjoy this pairing, it's my second favorite besides Nick x Ellis. *nod* Fluffy stuff makes me smile._

It was just another day at the auto-shop. The same customers came in, the same money was made, the same mechanics came in. The only thing that was different was the shop would be closed for Christmas holiday. The boys loved Christmas always, the chance to be together and eat good food that Ellis' mother only prepared for the occasion. Keith would be going home with his best friend today, they would close early and then have the best holiday ever, like every year.

At closing time, which was two in the afternoon, an early time for closing at the Savannah garage, Ellis and Keith bid farewell to their boss, Dave and left in Ellis' pickup to drive home to his Ma's house. Inside, it was festive and the scents of food was just assulting their noses. The house was covered in red, green and silver. Ellis strode across the living room, staring at the tinsle that hung from the windows and the tree, all ready for decorating. They looked at each other, grinning.

"Wanna decorate it now or wait until we're fat 'n stuffed with food?" Ellis asked, raising an eyebrow. Keith laughed and stood up, moving to the box of tree decorations.

"I think we should do it now, El." the older mechanic smiled, walking over to the box, starting to put on the string of Christmas lights on the large tree. Ellis joined his friend, putting strings of tinsle on the tree to add with decorations. Then the ornaments came on and after two hours of cracking perverted jokes and hysterical stories back and forth, they finished and took a seat on the couch to examine their handiwork.

"Well, damn me to hell 'n back," Keith grinned. "I think we did a pretty awesome job this year!" He ruffled the younger mechanic's hair after knocking off his hat. Ellis flailed a little bit and took off Keith's hat, staring at the rust colored hair flat to his head.

"You need to brush it before dinner, you know." he demanded. Keith rolled his eyes and shrugged, standing up and moving to steal Ellis' hair brush, brushing his hair back against his head and using the elastic on his wrist to keep it back. He walked out, stretching contently before he fell back onto the couch again, kicking off his boots. Ellis was already sitting there, his blue eyes going from Keith to the TV every few moments to see if he was keeping interest. Keith was, like always. He enjoyed most of the things Ellis did. Trucks, guns, fishing, NASCAR, you name it.

Once dinner was served, Ellis' mother blessed the food and held both of their hands. "God bless you both and let's all have a Merry Christmas." she smiled and served the food and they all ate, happily and glad they were together.

That night, Keith and Ellis were in bed, Ellis was staring up at the ceiling while Keith was eyeing the brunette. He glanced at the clock, which read 2:32 A.M.

"Merry Christmas, Keith." Ellis said with a chuckle, then it was cut off by the playful bonk of foreheads they did occasionally. The 23 year old shifted slightly when Keith's weight was resting on his lower half and he glances towards the side when his arms were planted on both sides of his head. "Keith?" Ellis muttered, blinking, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the dark. "What are you doi-" he was cut off by the gentleness of the elder mechanic's lips against his own and his eyes went half lidded.

Ellis returned the kiss, his arms wrapping around his best friend's neck as he deepened it, a low, throaty groan escaping into it. Keith pulled off him and shifted under the covers again, chuckling softly into the cool air.

"Merry Christmas, Ellis."


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a sequel to the Keith and Ellis fic someone wanted me to write c: So, here we go! I am meaning for this to be a little before to infection hits Georgia too! :D Yay! Oh, yes, the flashback in the other fanfic isn't related to this, so... D: Things will be different, maybe!_

_Ellis was in the city, sick people stumbling around all over the place. They were rushing at him all at once, moaning and screaming. The brunette had a sub machine gun, shooting rapidly at the charging horde. He was rushing around, trying to find shelter. Ellis was panicing, his heart racing, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He was breathing heavily, his head darting from side to side. He heard a screech and a hooded figure pounced on his torso and began to rip him open._

He awoke with a start, his eyes wide as he stared upat the larger man on all four hovering over him. He yelped and jumped, shoving instinctively at the rusty haired man, his hand on his chest. Keith just laughed loudly. He was at his mother's house, safe, with Keith on top of him.

"Oh, hell, Keith! It's you!" he was relieved. Keith was sitting on him, smiling widely.

"Hell yeah it's me, El, Merry Christmas!" he said, cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas to you too, man..." Ellis grumbled, running a hand through his hair. That dream seemed too real.

He got off, tugging Ellis up and running towards the living room with him. Ellis' mother was already there, sitting in her light green robe and slippers. She smiled at the two of them and sipped her mug of hot coffee.

"Good morning, boys! Merry Christmas!" the brunette woman smiled, her gray eyes sparkling. Ellis kissed his ma's cheek, the grin never leaving his face. Keith sat down next to her and Ellis sat on the other side. His mother stood up, walking over to the tree and getting presents for each of them.

After the gift giving, Ellis' mother had to go to work, she was grateful to get the morning off of work to be with the two of them. The two of them were sitting next to each other, staring down at the leftovers from the meal before and watching some television. Keith was lazily rubbing at a spot on the couch, his attention going from it, to Ellis' face, to his food and then back to the TV..

"Hey, Ellis..." Keith said, shoving his mouth full of potatoes. He swallowed, then smirked. "Wanna go to Whispering Oaks?" the question almost made Ellis spit out his mouthful of food, but he swallowed it. What a stupid question the older man asked.

"Do I want to go to... Keith, when have I never wanted to go?" he asked, standing up, rushing upstairs to take a quick shower... that Keith joined in on, arguing that it would save water. Ellis was used to Keith's behavior, so he let it slide... again. Ellis went into his room and soon came out in a pair of jeans, his boots, a Midnight Rider's shirt, a hoodie and of course, his trademark hat. Keith whistled in appreciation and went to pull on his coveralls, the black t-shirt he wore under it and his hat similar to Ellis' but red. They walked outside, staring at the front yard, a smile on their faces, ready to go to the park.

They were in the parking lot of the amusement park after about two hours of driving in the cramped pickup. The twenty-three year old groaned, glad to be there. He stepped out of the truck into the cool winter air, his eyes shutting as he inhaled deeply. It was beautiful out now and he loved it. Keith had stepped out, locking his doors and he grabbed Ellis' hand, leading him to the front where he bought their tickets. Ellis opened his mouth to argue, but Keith placed a finger to his lips.

"Nope, it's a Christmas present, El." they were given the tickets and Keith wrapped his arm around Ellis' waist, pulling him closer. Keith examined Ellis' face and how his cheeks flushed at the contact. He couldn't help but grin at how adorable the mechanic was acting. He remembered when Ellis was fifteen, he had tried teaching the boy how to kiss. Keith remember how the younger man had learned pretty quick about how to move his mouth with his own.

Going back to reality, Keith stared down at Ellis and chuckled, pecking his temple quickly. "What's wrong, El?" he asked, his eyes half lidded. The mechanic glanced up, biting his lower lip, shrugging his shoulders.

"Nothing, Keith. W-wanna do some of the games?" he asked, smiling again, before the older mechanic could answer, he was running ahead towards the shooting gallery. Keith laughed and followed him, moving behind the brunette, watching him as he gave the money to the man in charge and readied his gun. His hands were shaking, the redhead noticed. After the game, Ellis had gotten a score of 450.

"C'mon, El, you can do better then that." Keith frowned, reaching into his pocket and placing down three more dollars. Ellis peeked at him from behind and lifted up the plastic gun again, but this time, the older mechanic had stood behind him, helping the boy aim. The pair did a lot better, they had won the prize, a garden gnome. Keith couldn't help laughing at the gnome's cheery face. Ellis was cradling it close to his body, peeking at the redhead from behind Chompski's hat. The two of them walked across the park, staring at the line to go onto the Screaming Oak, the best roller coaster here. Of course, ever since they were kids, they had a shortcut of getting on the line early. They snuck over the wooden fence, Ellis placing the gnome in a hiding place and the rode the coaster. When they had gone around and ridden everything they were allowed on, the brunette retrieved his gnome and carried it around to go to another area of the park.

Keith had bought Ellis a cotton candy and watched him eat the sugary treat, chuckling to himself as he took a sip of the soda he's bought. He offered it to the other, who gladly took the straw into his mouth and drank the sweet liquid.

"Hey, you wanna go on bumper cars, Keith!" Ellis perked up, finishing the cotton candy and throwing the paper stick away.

"Hell yeah, I do!" Keith laughed, rushing over to stand in another long line.

At the end of the day, they were sitting in Keith's pickup outside of Ellis' house, the windows up and the heat on. It had gotten colder throughout the day, the fifty degree weather had dropped to fourty. The gnome sat between them, still smiling.

"You wanna come in?" Ellis glanced at his friend, reaching to open up the door. 

"No." Keith said lowly, reaching over to lock the door on Ellis' side. Ellis blinked and tensed up a little bit.

"Um, Keith?" he let out a soft yelp when Keith had his back against the truck's seat, leaning over him. "W-what're you doin', man?" he asked, his voice a whisper.

"What I've been wantin' to do all day to you." the older man smirked, leaning down to press his lips firmly against the younger man's. His tongue slipped inside of the hot cavern, slowly stopping once Ellis shown no signs of returning it. Keith decided he would lightly kiss at his jaw, then go down to lick at his neck before starting up a suction. Ellis' eyes slid shut and he tilted his head to the side so the other could have more access. He had gotten used to Keith's touching, hell, he tolerated it. He was usually always groped, spanked or pinched in the shop. He could have even said he had developed a crush on the older man, but couldn't tell him.

Besides, this sensation wasn't new to him. This is what his girlfriend of two weeks had done almost constantly to him. She sucked on his neck, he swore she was a vampire or some shit, but decided he wasn't man enough for her womanly needs, so she broke up with him. This was when he first turned twenty-three. He let a moan escape his lips, his eyes opening slightly. Keith had gone down to sucking lightly at his collar bone, his hand gently stroking Ellis' face.

The redhead frowned, sitting up and pulling the brunette with him, cupping his cheeks with both of his calloused hands. Ellis stared into his eyes, his cheeks a dark shade of red and he looked so damn cute. What he did though, surprised the older of the two. He leaned closer to the taller mechanic and pressed his lips gently against Keith's. He pulled back after a few seconds, then unlocked the door, opened it up and stepped out.

"You can come in, still... We'll cook something nice and watch a movie." Ellis said softly. Keith just snorted and turned off his truck, stepping out and following the brunette inside.


End file.
